


PÉNDULO | MIRAI TRUNKS/PICCOLO

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Games Saga, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Un regalo del tiempo y del destino.
Relationships: Piccolo/Future Trunks, Piccolo/Mirai Trunks
Kudos: 4





	PÉNDULO | MIRAI TRUNKS/PICCOLO

Estar presente frente a ellos era, sin lugar a dudas, un evento milagroso. Mirarlos fijamente —aunque irrespetuoso, incómodo para la mayoría y curioso para algunos— le resultó inevitable. Había oído sus nombres en tantas conversaciones y de ellos conocía innumerables aspectos que le fueron transmitidos mediante anécdotas de un mundo azul y vivo que nunca pudo conocer, hasta el día de hoy. Había soñado con este día desde el primer plano incompleto y garabateado de su madre, incluso antes, arrullado en las noches por lágrimas desesperadas e impotentes.

Aunque tenía una misión y un propósito determinado, Trunks se permitió sus momentos de apreciación al cálido ambiente que rodeaba a los Guerreros Z. Se trataba de una extraña familia, poco común pero extremadamente unida. Sorpresas se llevó varias. Se atascó en el aspecto de su padre, advertido pero no preparado para su carácter. Quedó casi boquiabierto ante el porte ambivalente del guerrero Gokú. Se sonrojó sin posibilidad de disimularlo frente a una versión más joven y risueña de su madre. Luchó contra un repentino brote de lágrimas ante la imagen de su maestro en sus años más tiernos. Cuando el pequeño Gohan le habló con esa voz chillona y amable, su corazón se derritió en su pecho. Tenía una mirada inocente, brillante, y era igual de gentil y bondadoso como lo había sido su Gohan en sus buenos días.

Había un ser misterioso y callado entre ellos y era de quien más había oído hablar durante su vida. Su primera conversación con el señor Piccolo fue corta, de su voz no había oído muchas palabras hasta el momento en el que fue estrictamente necesario, y Trunks se detuvo ante cada una de ellas y prestó completa atención a su mensaje.

_«Me recuerdas al señor Piccolo»_

_«¿Quién era él, Gohan?»_

Ambos miraban a Gohan con algo que luego veían reflejado en los ojos del otro, algo de lo que no comentaron al respecto. Trunks se guardó sus preguntas y se limitó a estrechar su mano. Sabía que tenía que controlarse en su presencia, pero era tanta la admiración que había criado por ese señor Piccolo, protagonista de increíbles historias que su maestro le había contado, que su sonrisa tembló de emoción cuando le dedicó una mirada cortés.

Piccolo no le negó el saludo. Lo respetaba, respetaba sus técnicas, su poder, y su historia. No le hacía falta conocerlo a fondo para saber cuánto dolor había vivido ese joven durante toda su vida, allí en el intenso turquesa de sus ojos vislumbraba imágenes del terrible mundo en el que le tocó vivir. Se supo triste por el futuro que pudieron haber tenido, y creyó que era ese el motivo por el que le dedicó un buen tiempo de sus pensamientos al viajero.

No tuvieron muchas interacciones dada la extrema situación en la que se encontraban, pero algo pasó entre ellos cuando Trunks afirmó haber sido entrenado por Gohan hasta el día de su muerte a manos de los Androides. Piccolo miró al niño al instante, obedeciendo al instinto protector que despertó hasta el último de sus músculos y le obligó a asegurarse de su bienestar inmediatamente. De casualidad atrapó todas y cada una de las miradas melancólicas que Trunks le dirigió a Gohan después de eso, y una nueva luz brilló sobre su figura. Se marcó el comienzo de un vínculo tácito para los dos. A partir de una comunicación sin palabras, entendían las intenciones inmediatas del otro. Trunks comprendió su silencio, vio cómo trabajaba su mente. Piccolo aprendió sus tiempos, dedujo su comportamiento como lo hizo tiempo atrás con su discípulo.

Luego de la dificultosa victoria frente a Cell, todos habían decidido que lo mejor era tomarse unos días de descanso, y Piccolo se mantuvo cerca. Trunks no perdía oportunidad de ir a su lado, pero no se atrevía nunca a hablarle directamente. Una vez lo hizo.

—¿Caminar? —preguntó Piccolo.

—Sólo unos momentos.

Era atento con él. A Trunks le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Quizás por eso abrió su corazón para él, sólo temiendo ser interrumpido con una respuesta cortante que jamás llegó. Piccolo escuchó sus divagaciones pacientemente y con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro, y le compartió opiniones propias en voz baja y grave, una con la que el joven viajero se había familiarizado rápidamente. Bulma los había observado caminar alrededor de la mansión desde la ventana de su cuarto, dos siluetas moviéndose armónicamente en una mañana tranquila o una noche fresca. Decidió callar cualquier pregunta que surgió de su curiosidad.

Piccolo no le dedicaba un trato especial, pero algo cambiaba en su tono cuando se dirigía a él y se calentaba en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. En tan poco tiempo, Trunks nunca logró descifrar de qué se trataba, poco podía entender de ciertos vínculos y relaciones, pero no quedaba sin reacción. Era como si ambos estuvieran atraídos por fuerzas que ninguno entendía y tampoco cuestionaba, sólo disfrutaban de su compañía. Si Trunks pudiera buscarle algún sentido, la palabra consuelo aparecería en su mente.

La mañana de su último día en esa línea del tiempo, Trunks traspasó los portones de Corporación Capsula hacia las zonas rurales bajo la guía de Piccolo.

—Entiendes lo feliz que estoy porque puedas volver a un hogar con esperanzas.

Piccolo lo dice con una honestidad devastadora. Trunks, bajo las manos que reposan tranquilas, cálidas y enormes sobre sus hombros, suspira. Culpa inmediatamente a su poco frecuente cercanía cuando da un paso rápido hacia adelante y deja un beso casto y veloz sobre los labios ajenos.

—L-lo siento, usted... Usted me estaba tocando y yo...

La excusa que solía usar carece de valor, ya no puede decir que el vínculo se debe a una proyección del cariño de Gohan. Piccolo con sus tratos y su forma de ser había tocado algo muy profundo dentro de sí, y deseó más que nada poder tenerlo en cuanto regresara a su mundo.

Piccolo ni siquiera retrocedió. Obligó a mirarlo con un agarre firme sobre la línea de su mandíbula, sus dedos ásperos dando una caricia sólida, un toque que sólo pueden experimentar dos guerreros. El calor de su mirada abrasó a Trunks y desintegró todo su nerviosismo.

—Ve a casa, Trunks.

—Sí, señor.

Sin embargo, llamarle cariño a lo que sienten suena, de algún modo, precipitado.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, ya sabe.

No están solos ahora, y sus palabras no parecen inapropiadas para el momento. De alguna manera se las arregla para actuar como si nada importante hubiera sucedido.

—Me conoces ahora —respondió Piccolo, y cabeceó sutilmente en dirección a su madre—. Te conoceré en un futuro también.

Una versión miniatura de sí mismo chupa el dedo de Bulma mientras ella ríe por algo que Krillin le dijo.

—¿Cree que-? No, olvídelo.

Piccolo no insiste. Trunks olvida con el paso de las horas lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Al despedirse no se abrazan, pero son sus ojos ávidos lo último que Trunks ve de ese mundo. Cuando la máquina se desvanece finalmente en el cielo, Piccolo busca con la mirada a Gohan, que aún agita su mano en un saludo alegre. Un segundo después voltea, y al notar que lo está mirando, le sonríe. Piccolo sonríe de vuelta.


End file.
